Halloween Delights
by Kirabaros
Summary: It's Halloween and it's trick or treat fun for the Winchester family. Even Dean dresses for the occasion as he, Sam and Angela take Jess and Brandon out for candy and fun.


**Halloween Delights**

"Mama, Papa, are you done yet?"

Jessica Mary Winchester stood in the main entrance near the stairs with her uncle Dean and new big brother Brandon. She was excited that they were going trick or treating since Papa said that she was old enough. The nicest thing was that everyone was going to be in a costume, even her Uncle Dean who looked like a real cowboy dressed in the clothes Mama said were really old was playing along.

Brandon was dressed like the knight Sir Wesson in Mama's stories and she was dressed like the lady enchanter. She looked at her brother and then uncle Dean and asked, "They are coming right?"

Dean adjusted his cowboy hat to look down at his niece who was bouncing on her feet. He thought it was bad when he volunteered that one night to babysit. She still was cute and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. He grinned at her and said, "They're coming Jess." He then called up, "Quit being a drama queen Sammy. It's only one night."

"Of course it's only one night, Dean."

Jess and Brandon took to laughing hard as they watched Dean jump literally five feet from Angela who was standing right behind him. Brandon laughed because she was able to make him laugh in spite of the bad stuff that happened a few months before. It was nice of her and her husband to take him in like that since he had no other relatives that he knew of. He still wasn't sure of what to call her or the pair of brothers that were instrumental in saving his life. For now he was respectful and said, "Nice going Mrs. W."

Angela was smiling as she noted Dean's expression. She was actually impressed that he followed through on the halfhearted promise he made to Jess. He was creative in pulling out his Wild West wardrobe when they went back in time. She looked at the children and gave Brandon a smile. At least he was being a bit more expressive. Gently she reached out and ruffled his hair. "I've had a lot of practice Brandon."

"And too many laughs at my expense," Dean replied as he adjusted his hat and coat. He made sure the six-shooter that had belonged to Doc Holliday was secure since he was borrowing it and he had it loaded just in case. It was supposed to be a fun night for the kids but after the things he'd seen, he wasn't taking chances with the most precious thing in his life aside from his brother and sister-in-law and they weren't either.

"I always said you need to be on your toes," Angela replied.

Dean gave a slight look and then looked at her costume. "Are you trying to be an Amazon?"

Angela looked down at her outfit. She was wearing what she had always worn as the Malachi of Absolution and that was before she became full time mom and clinic doctor for hunters. She was wearing the black pants with top and belt along with the gauntlets that signified her honor. On her belt was her chakram and on her back was Absolution. Then there was her scarf that was much more fancy than her older one around her neck. Her hair had been swept into a knot with a single braid going down.

She didn't have to guess at what Dean was getting at. She had applied the same war paint markings she had worn when she went to hell to get Sam. It rimmed her eyes in in blues and greens with a hint of scarlet. "Please, don't remind me of them."

"Mama you look beautiful," Jess piped up.

Angela looked down at her daughter and smiled at her. "Thank you, _bambina._"

"Doesn't she look pretty Unca Dean?"

Angela turned an amused eye towards Dean. She raised her brow at him as if daring him to answer that question. She knew that he would say something that would end up getting his foot stuck in his mouth. She gave a slight wink to indicate that she forgave him already for anything he said.

"Sure Jess," Dean replied giving the safe answer. Most of his comments were inappropriate anyway. "She's the most gorgeous woman to walk the earth."

"Are you hitting on my wife again Dean?"

"Only because I can get away with it," Dean replied in a good natured retort towards his brother who was coming down the stairs. "What's with the robe, Sammy?"

"It's not a robe Dean," Sam replied feeling like he was out of place. He couldn't exactly remember how he even agreed to dressing up. He did remember saying that Jess and Brandon could go trick or treating and he even volunteered to do it with Dean.

Sam's costume was actually an older version of what a Champion wore in the older days of the tournament. It was actually Angela's idea and her reasoning was that since he would feel uneasy anyway since it was Halloween and force of habit it would allow him to carry a weapon just like Dean would be carrying the six-shooter he asked to borrow. He was still worried since it was only four years ago that they had been on the run and Angela had been pregnant at the time. He didn't want anything to happen to his greatest treasure especially on a night like this.

The nice thing was that he felt comfortable in the outfit. True he had to wear period boots which came to his knees but somehow Angela made it possible and the tunic fitted almost like a hoodie since it came with one. He had to wear a sash like belt and he wore one of Angela's knives and strapped to his back he had the Orion bow and quiver. The cuffs of the sleeves were embroidered with the same scroll pattern as Angela's gauntlets.

"It's what a Champion looked like way back when," Angela supplied. She knew that the three adult costumes were not something you'd find at an adult Halloween party but in this case, they blended in with the whole experience for kids.

"More like a video game character," Brandon assessed, "but cool looking."

Dean grinned, "Well I guess it'll do though I think we can all agree that mine is the best."

Sam muttered something about a fetish while Angela just chuckled as she held out the bags to the kids. They would be going with the Harpers and the school was having a carnival for the kids. It was normal in that sense. She said, "It's authentic Dean and better than the blanket you tried to pass off."

Dean gave that look he gave when he knew he was beat. He then smiled and kneeled to pick up Jess, "Come on Jess, Brandon, I'm sure we'll get the most candy because we're cool."

"Yay!" Jess grabbed Dean around the neck and squeezed before he put her down and led the way out to the Impala.

Sam looked after the trio with a slight smile. "He's gonna spoil her."

"I spoiled you two," Angela countered as she tucked her arm around his.

"Alright you win," Sam conceded as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get this done and over with."

"It's not that painful."

~0~0~

Sam tried not to jump at the ten year old in the clown suit that nearly bumped into him. That was the third clown he had seen and they were little kids and it made him feel embarrassed at the whole thing. He ended up flinching just a little and it was enough to be mistaken for a bump. His fear was dispelled as he watched Jess and Brandon race with Dean in tow to the next house. They were followed closely by Gabe who was wearing something from a past Halloween that had been memorable and he couldn't help but smile.

"Now there's a sight I haven't seen since we started this."

Sam glanced at Angela who tucked an arm into his and smiled. "Just remembering one strange Halloween."

Angela looked at Gabe who was bounding towards them with the replica puppet she had found and laughed. It still looked like Dean and it was damn funny though she wasn't too amused when she discovered who was behind it. Eventually she laughed about it. "I remember." She smiled as Dean was grinning like a madman and holding up a slip of paper. "Looks like Dean scored… again."

"That's Dean." Sam led the way as the trio started moving to the next house with the Harper kids. It was then he saw an adult clad in a clown costume and he jerked.

Angela saw it and clasped Sam's hand with hers. "It's okay Sam. I'll protect you."

Most people would have seen it as a teasing moment between husband and wife. It ran a lot deeper than that though mostly for Sam. He understood the double meaning behind her words and gave a slight nod. He gave her kiss on the cheek and whispered, "And I'll protect you and the kids."

Angela moved her head slightly and their heads touched. It was a simple version of affection. "I know you will."

"Hey! You two lovebirds cut it out," Dean's voice could be heard down the street.

Sam reluctantly broke contact with Angela and would have said something but with all the kids around… it was hard trying not to set a bad example. He looked at his wife and asked, "More fun?"

"There might be rewards later," Angela smiled giving a hint.

The trick or treating for once went without a hitch and they headed to the carnival at the school. It was actually kind of nice to not have to be on the lookout but that didn't stop the three adults from making sure things were okay. Winchester luck had proven otherwise in the past but sometimes they caught a lucky break.

Dean was lounging on the bench trying hard not to scowl at the puppet that was firmly strapped to a happy panting Gabriel while ignoring the grins and giggles from Mr. and Mrs. Geek. It quickly changed when Ms. Harper came over and started talking to him and he became charming as ever. It was then Jess and Brandon came back from the last game they played and they look exhausted.

Jess climbed onto her father's lap and started babbling about bobbing for apples while Brandon stood quietly by Angela until she started asking him questions to draw him out. He smiled timidly as she expressed interest while Jess tried to bring him into the conversation she was having with her father. It was then Ms. Harper noticed how Dean's eyes would glance towards his brother and his family and an idea came to her. "If you don't mind, why don't I get a picture?"

Sam looked at Angela and she gave a slight nod and he agreed. In no time at all, the whole Winchester family was arranged on the bench together while Ms. Harper took the picture along with a special request from Angela as she handed her cell phone over. The rest of the evening passed without any cause for alarm except for the fact that Dean had bits of a caramel apple sticking to his hair as he carried Jess to her room and Sam carried Brandon to his. Both children were fast asleep.

Angela followed behind with Gabriel and the bags of treats that were near bursting and she was sure that Dean was going to end up pigging out on. She smiled as she watched the children being carried by her two favorite men up stairs as she relieved the dog of his burden. As she put the stuff away, she pulled up the picture on her cell and studied it. Ms. Harper said she would give a copy of the one she took to her. She could see Jess smiling as she stood between her and Sam. Brandon was near her and he allowed her to hold him. Dean was behind them and Gabe was sitting up front and they were all in their costumes. It was a treat; a delight to see her family happy on a for once normal night.

* * *

**A/N:** Trick or Treat folks! Another cute moment of the Winchester family with little four year old Jess and a puppy named Gabriel. Have a Happy Halloween!


End file.
